


High Hopes Hey Torlin's in This One

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [54]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I could not think of any TWs but let me know if I missed any and I will add them, friends being friends, i tried to describe a place that actually exists but i haven't seen it in a year, platonic fluff, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Torlin notices that Rook is looking a little down one day. Rather than bother him, however, she just walks over and sort of just…exists.This is platonic fluff, if someone starts shipping these two I don’t think that Gwing or Gimgar would be very happy with said someone.
Relationships: Rook Lunera & Torlin Shadur
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Kudos: 4





	High Hopes Hey Torlin's in This One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubbleDramatically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleDramatically/gifts).



> Any TWs that I can think of at the time of writing this will be put in the tags at time of posting. I just wanted to write some sweet Torlin stuff while prepping for a thingy as I do a thingy. It’s gonna be fun once it’s finished.   
> Anyways, “High Hopes Low Parenting Skills” should be updating sometime tonight with a new chapter called “The Elf in the Wooden Mask”, which isn’t a reference to a book with a similar name. I just wanted to…hint about something that you might want to read (“High Hopes Low Memory”).  
> This is a real creek described here that I used to go to.   
> Now, let’s jump into this!

It was only a couple minutes after dawn.

As she walked through the woods, Torlin looked around and took a deep breath. The sky was painted a beautiful, dark blue delicately shaded with lavender and grey. It was a rare, silky colour, the kind that she’d never really seen anywhere else. Wreathing through the air was the thick but soft scent of incoming rain, and morning dew still coated the dark grass as she walked through it. As she moved, Torlin could feel scattered drops of water clinging to her skirt and leggings. A few dim stars freckled the expanse of sky, and she took a breath.

Gimgar was still asleep in the inn room that they had rented for their stay in the tiny woodland town of Puppis. So were pretty much all of the others. As she walked, Torlin tried to make sure she was as quiet as possible. They’d had some pretty difficult fights, leaving Paddy with a sprained ankle and Gwing with some arrow wounds.

In the distance, she could hear the bubbling of a creek, and she began walking towards the sounds of the water. As she approached, she saw a cloaked figure sitting at the edge of the bridge, dangling their feet in the water. Their eyes were on the book in their lap, reading in the dim morning light. As she got closer, she realised a few things. For starters, the cloaked figure was none other than Rook Lunera, High Hopes’ resident wizard. For another, Rook didn’t look very happy. Zenya was curled up in his hat, chewing on the back rather absentmindedly, and his boots sat next to him so he could let his feet dangle in the creek. It wasn’t one that they drank from, since the locals didn’t really like it (Torlin wasn’t sure why, but they’d advised against drinking from it and she was pretty sure they had another spring anyways).

Walking down the slope, she made just a little bit of sound so that he would look up. He jolted and looked over, eyes widening. “Oh. Morning, Torlin.”

“Hi, Rook.” She walked over, boots tapping on the wood planks of the bridge. Indicating the empty spot beside him, she asked, “Mind if I sit here?” He shuffled over a little, so she sat down beside him. A comfortable silence fell over them both, and she stripped off her shoes so she could put her feet in the water, too. Icy cold waves lapped at her ankles and she yelped before rolling her pant legs up just a little bit. Turning back to him, she laughed softly and then put her feet back in.

Tiny little fish swam down at the bottom of the creek, and she studied the stones as silver scales flashed in the dim sunlight. The moss-covered rocks looked a dark hazel-brown colour, and she kicked her feet to watch little ripples as she looked up and around. She wasn’t trying to make any noise, and she felt Zenya nibble playfully on her shoulder after a moment. Upstream, she could see where the creek curved into a little canyon. Trees hung over the water, green leaves fluttering a little in the faint breeze. Little sticks and roots and plants stuck out from the dirt and the rocks, and she could see a fox trotting along the side of the canyon. As it moved, it turned to look at her and Rook.

Sometimes they didn’t actually have to talk to each other. It wasn’t just her and Rook, either. It was her and Rook, her and Nagar, every single one of them. Even Paddy was starting to get used to it, slowly but surely. As time passed and he integrated into the group a little more, things would probably get better and better. He was a sweetheart. Even though Torlin didn’t know him very well at the moment, she just…she had a sense about the wood elf.

Kicking her feet a little more and tilting her head to the side, Torlin let her curls fall over one shoulder. Zenya churred and then flopped onto Rook’s book, letting him know she was not in the mood for him to keep reading and wanted to be pet. With a sigh, Rook closed the book and put it back on his belt, stroking down the little pseudodragon’s green scales. Sunlight started dancing on the water, and she took another breath of rain-laden air.

Something brushed against her toes, and she looked down to see a fish had brushed against her. Leaves swirled in eddies around them and she smiled, watching orange and yellow against the dark, hazel brown of the creek water. Rook’s fingers trailed over Zenya’s spines again. A few newts crossed over some of the stones, and a large pond skater crossed over some of the waves. One of the newts decided to snap it up, and little scattered droplets of water splattered against her legs.

Somewhere in the distance, people were waking up. She could smell bread baking somewhere. Apparently, someone was starting to make breakfast. Rook sighed, and she glanced over at him. He was staring down at the creek as well, eyes dark with some sort of mix of emotions. Reaching over, Torlin gently touched his hand. He looked over and smiled at her softly. Returning it, she looked to where the sun was rising over the mountains in the distance. Pink and orange-toned ivory clouds shimmered with golden light, and she could see streaks of sunbeams in the world around them. It had a kind of natural beauty she loved. Taking another breath, she closed her eyes.

It was going to be a nice day, she mused.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m listening to the new Kadar FM (from September 8th) and honestly I can see why they don’t like Hershey’s chocolate. I think the only reason I like it is because it’s been the only thing saving me from migraines. But it really does taste a bit like plastic, especially when it’s all melted and rubbery. I’d definitely prefer Ghirardelli and the like. But never Cheetos—hadn’t had them in years, don’t particularly miss them.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. You’re all loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing and I hope you have a lovely day! See you in the next fic!  
> Now, into the fray once more!


End file.
